


the mirror

by chubbyIggy



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beej is sad, Body Image, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, the Maitlands are ghost parents uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyIggy/pseuds/chubbyIggy
Summary: the Maitlands notice that Beej is acting weird and subdued, they go to find out why
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 51





	the mirror

Barbara was cooking up some breakfast for everyone, well nearly everyone as the Deetzes were off on holiday so it was just her, Adam and Beej. She turned to the stairs and saw Beej coming down very slowly, something was off, he seemed sad, he was wearing rather baggy clothes, his hair was purple streaked with blue and he was staring at the floor "Beej?" he ignored her "Beetlejuice! are you ok?" he looked up at her "yeah, I'm just not having a good day, I'll get better later" he sat at the counter and hid his face in his arms. Adam came over and put a hand on the demon's shoulder as Barb slid him a plate of egg and toast, Beej barely touched it, Barb pulled her husband aside "do you have any idea what's going on with Beej?" she asked him, concern leaking into her tone "no, I was going to see if you did" he responded, They glanced at the demon who was trudging up the stairs "should we ask?" she bit her lip nervously "it wouldn't hurt, if he tells us we can help him" The couple silently followed their stinky monster son and peaked into the bedroom, he was wrapped up in a blanket and sobbing Barbara nearly ran to him Adam followed. Barb rubbed Beej's back, he turned to look at her and pushed her hand away "don't touch me'' he curled up again "Beej is something bothering you?" Adam spoke up and stroked his hair, Beej looked rolled over to face the man he now thought of as the father he never had and sat up, it was then the Maitlands noticed that Beej was shirtless "why are you both so nice to me? I'm horrible, useless, a fat smelly freak of a demon..." he choked out, Adam grabbed the filthy clawed hand of the trash goblin "Beej, who said that?" he squeezed his hand "mom said it" Beej sounded like he was fighting back tears Barbara hugged her soft son "Beej, your mom was an abusive bitch, she didn't deserve you! You're too good for her" she hugged him tighter "but...she was right, I'm fat and ugly and stupid!" he nearly shouted, The couple hugged him tighter than ever "Beej, listen to me, your body is just a container for your soul and your soul is perfect" Adam said in his best dad voice "we love you Lawrence". Beej hugged the ghost couple closer to him, Barb wriggled out and got one of his best shirts from the closet. "why don't you put this one on sweetie?" Beej slid his arms into the sleeves and Barb helped him do it up "there, nice and handsome" she smiled sincerely and a small flood of green hit his hair leaving only the tips purple he hugged them both extremely tight "I love you guys"


End file.
